


why don't we dance away your fear of love?

by pendragonfics



Series: - ̗  Bruce Banner Bingo 2019  ̖- [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce Banner Bingo 19, Bruce Banner Bingo 2019, Cutesy, Dancing, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Slice of Life, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendragonfics/pseuds/pendragonfics
Summary: A quiet morning with Bruce Banner as he catches you dancing.PROMPT:dancing





	why don't we dance away your fear of love?

**Author's Note:**

> The song you're dancing to, and of which this is named after, is [_Don't Go Changing_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OqI5KdWEbZY) by Aly & AJ ʕ ˘ᴥ˘ ʔ♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪

He was a lucky man. Bruce Banner came to this conclusion five seconds before he thought it. He was lucky because he survived the gamma experiment, lucky that he was selected for the initial Avengers team, lucky he met you. But really, that wasn’t _his_ luck; that was chance. You, however, were luck personified. You and your abilities had gotten you this far in life, and as of just now, as Bruce looked to the other side of the bed, noticed that you weren’t beside him. He was surprised by the time on the alarm clock, but he shouldn’t be, not really. Yesterday was a pretty big mission, with most of the active team-members out to action. Not that Bruce minded that Steve retired to the countryside with James Barnes, but working under the new Captain America, _and_ taking on Blonsky as Hulk…both at once was a challenge.

There’s music playing outside the bedroom.

His interest is piqued; his radio is usually set to NPR, and this doesn’t sound like something that would play on that. He slides on his slippers and the robe that was hung on the bedhead and seeks out the noise. If he was in the shared rooms at the Avengers Tower in the city, the floor would be squeak-proof, but not here. But the shifting floorboards under his post-Hulk feet aren’t heard over the music.

From the corner of the door, ajar, he sees you.

You’re in one of his shirts, and a pair of bright purple underwear that was reduced to clear last season. He clearly sees the undies because, while the music plays, floating from the radio, complete with scratchy reception, you’re _dancing_. Bruce hasn’t ever seen you like this. You’re usually the type to keep to yourself - especially in large crowds - and exercise your abilities with ease. It was a quality he always liked, but this, this unbidden expression of joy, he liked even more.

“Mind if I cut in?” he asks, opening the door.

You startle, ankle nearly giving out. From your face, he can see you’re mortified, but so would he if you found him dancing like a white dad at a barbeque. Instead of waiting for an answer, he moves toward you, standing in front. He isn’t the best dancer. He used to square-dance in middle school gym, but apart from that, he’s a total novice. Which is why he sways like an unanchored boat, the tree from _Harry Potter_ , a buoy. He gives you a shy smile, and you give one in return.

“You’re supposed to be sleeping,” you roll your eyes, only then getting back into the rhythm. “Hulk smashed like _crazy_ yesterday.”

Bruce shrugs. Even though he’s used to it by now, changing back into him does take a toll. He could use a deep massage between his shoulders, or half a day laying flat on his stomach. But even though he feels like he was hit by a semi-trailer square on, he’ll dance like a dweeb with you.

“Well, I guess I’m _luckily_ dancing with you,” he says.

You roll your eyes once again. Bruce really doesn’t mind when you do it; for him, it’s not out of frustration when you do that. It’s just showing off your lovely eyes. “I told you already you, _dork_ ,” you snort in amused derision, “My abilities only work for me.”

The song playing ends, leading the introduction for the station’s news dingle. You dive toward the radio, with perfect timing to turn it down as so to not hear the first line of the news. That was probably for the best. Ever since you and he moved away to a place of your own, there was less AI - which lead to more things liable to come through the cracks. Bruce wasn’t looking forward to reading the tabloids in response to yesterday’s crackdown between Hulk and Abomination.

“Thanks,” he whispers.

“No problem, babe,” you reply, pecking his cheek with a kiss. “Besides, I probably should get ready for the day. It’s like, quarter to twelve? I’ve got training with Sam at one.”

“Twelve thirty,” Bruce corrects.

He stands there, watching as you flee back to the bedroom. He stays there a second, feelings sore, happy, grateful, but most of all, lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr on as @chaotic--lovely, and if you want to request a fic, check out [@pendragonfics](https://pendragonfics.tumblr.com/request_conditions)! ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
